


Endeavor means to try

by Sheybay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Conflict, Death, Depression, Disturbing Themes, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Female Chara (Undertale), Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love, Male Frisk (Undertale), Mt. Ebott (Undertale), My First Fanfic, My First Undertale Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Swearing, Triggers, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheybay/pseuds/Sheybay
Summary: My name is Juliette Folsom, and I am the sole provider to my younger brother, Darnell. Our mother died a year ago, and while I have lived on my own for a few years, my brother was only 11 when she left us. It’s been hard for me, to say the least.  Even before my mother’s passing, it was extremely hard for me to keep a job. Now my life revolves around making sure that my little brother is well taken care of, and somehow trying to find my own place in this human and monster world. And right now, as newly jobless individual, it feels like NOTHING could be any worse…. AFTER PACIFIST RUN. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. OC's are mine.





	1. Post Pacifist Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I have had this idea in my mind for a very long time, and have worked up the courage and positivity to post this, so I hope you enjoy this. Please keep in mind that Microsoft Word was my beta (thank goodness for spell check.) If you have any constructive criticism, please let me know. I want to make this story awesome for everyone to enjoy! With that, I hope you DO enjoy, and if you PLEASE let me know. Thank you!

It was one of those days.

One of those bad days..

"Juliette!" That was my boss, Craig.

I turned around, a knot forming in my chest. This wasn't good.

"What is going on now, Juliette?"

"wosh u hands, wosh u life!!"

I nervously towered over a teenaged Woshua, who I guess, was angry. They came up to me about two minutes after I handed them their coffee, or rather, placing the cup next to their rubber duck. I was in the middle of attending another customer when the monster began to yell wosh u hands, and other parts of a human's body, to me. Ugh. I couldn't stand this. I have no way to communicate with Woshuas, and I TOLD my boss this! Yet, here we go again. I am going to get yelled at AGAIN.

I can't lose this job..

This barista job was nowhere near the best, but still...

I had to provide.

Craig looked down at the Woshua and gave them the ol' Smile (tm) and asked them:

"Hello there! Might I ask what happened here?" He said it so sweetly, and rehearsed. Only my coworkers and I knew how he was really like. It's scary how deceitful he is, but what can I do? I stand my ground and look down, I could feel the eyes of the other customers upon me. I feel embarrassed.

The Woshua begins to spout something that no human could ever decipher. A bunch of advice on how to be hygienic as well as pointing to his cup. Craig just smiles and says nothing. It upsets me, since Criag has no fucking idea as to what this monster is saying either. I hear the most quiet scoff and turn my head to my co-worker Emma. She gives me a quick look of pity, then glancing at Craig and and rolling her eyes, before returning back to her work. She can't do anything about this, she has tried before.

Turning my attention back to my boss and the monster, it seems the Woshua has stopped talking. My boss gently takes the cup from the monster's outstretched arm and takes the cup behind the counter, and bends down, out of site. I know immediately what he is doing. He is grabbing more of the soap flakes that we offer to all the Woshuas that come into our shop. They always ask for it. So we have plenty of it. Craig then stands up, with a cup that looks about 20 percent coffee, and 80 percent white soap fluid, and returns to the Woshua who apparently was glaring at me the entire time.

Whatever..

Craig’s hands the monster its beverage, and said monster promptly stomps it way through the glass double doors of the café, and leaves. The customers almost immediately return back to their conversations and I let out a quiet sigh. For a monster so innocent, they can be scary when angry. Speaking of anger, the Smile (tm) that once adorned Craig's face has disappeared and has been replaced with a scowl, reserved especially for me. He raises a hand, and with his pointer finger, makes a 'follow me' signal before walking to the back of the café. He was heading to the 'employee lounge', which the universal sign of no good news, since he never goes in there. He has his own office, since he apparently needs one. I shake my head to myself.

Emma, seemly not servicing another customer, heads my way. There was nothing but concern scribbled all over her beautiful light brown face, that I always envied. She was lucky..

"Jay...", her voice wasn't aggressive at all. She knew I was having issues with monster customers. She tried to help me when it came to them.

"I don't know what I was thinking, believing I could handle this." I told her, my voice beginning to shake, "This happened 28 fucking times. I'm not going to make it here."

"Stay determined, Jay. You never know, maybe he will give you another chance.", her amber eyes looking into my green, with a face wishing she could do more for me. I shake my head again, and take a deep breath. I look to the counter, and see a customer there. I look at Emma and tilt my head towards the customer, signaling her to go to them. Against my own will, my eyes get glassy and my nose gets that tell-tale sign of it being runny. I'm going to cry.

"We both know what isn't going to happen, but thanks. See ya, Em." I step away from her, and make a beeline to the employee lounge. The employee lounge, which our café has, weirdly enough, is a glorified pantry that was apparently too small for Craig to add his dumb oak desk, and evener dumber Apple MacBook, where he swears he handles almost all of the company's business and social marketing. He does nothing, he has other people doing that stuff for him, I know. The lounge has one ratty love seat, an old wooden coat hanger, and a table used to place our lunchboxes on. The room walls are a decrepit, cracking white, and there is one seriously outdated hanging light that illuminates the room. If I had to go by looks, I would think that this room was secretly used by the feds, where they can interrogate some criminal when we weren't here. It was that creepy. Craig was seated at the love seat.

"Juliette..", he says while shaking his head and standing up. He stands a good almost two feet taller than me, head balding in a manner that reminds me of Homer from the Simpsons, and skin whiter than milk, old and wrinkly. He wears a tacky suit, blue with pink stripes, and old suit shoes, brown and cracking. He was an average build for someone in his sixties. his brown eyes were piercing, and he still had that scowl.

"You've been here a month. A month. How have you possibly been able to have almost forty complaints from our monster customers? I know that you are new here, but damn girlie!" His Irish accent appearing near the end of his sentence. As much as I enjoyed hearing another person's accent, his voice did its job of making me feel guilty. I hug myself, and shake my head. Don't cry, me.

"I know-"

"But what do you do after saying that? You do it again. And again, and again. When will it end?" He interrupted me.

I look down. "Craig I told you that when it comes to monsters like the Woshuas and Moldsmals.", I was once again interrupted by Craig.

"I've told YOU, don’t question anything and give them more of whatever they ordered. They're the more brainless of the monsters, they don't want anything more. These monsters, Juliette, are all dumbasses from the Moldsmal to the damn dogs. But you, you can't grasp what I am clearly telling you. Forty fucking times!"

Don't. Cry. I respond back to Craig in a tiny voice:

"Sir, I think that Woshua had something else he wanted to say other than he needed more soap in his drink. I can't pretend that I understand what he is saying. We need a monster in our staff, and it was 28 times." 

As much as I hoped my response would have been the right thing to say, it clearly wasn't.

"This damned café doesn't need a monster employee, it needs a barista that can follow directions, and that isn't you. 40, 28, it doesn't fucking matter, this is the end for you. I'm firing you." A least he was straight forward with it, I thought bitterly.

I expected this, but I did not expect the anger and anguish that overcame me when he said that. I know that those complaints could have been avoided if I just followed his orders, but still, FUCK HIM. I frown, and turn to leave before I say anything that could result in a fight.

That was the very last thing I wanted. I just can't be in front of him any longer. I leave the lounge and head towards the front of the store, heading towards those double glass doors. I pass Emma who shouts my name, and I ignore her. I will call her later, maybe. Since I worked at a café that faces a huge park, I cross the two lane street and head there. I swiftly pass by people and monster as I head towards the center of the park, where a pond and several stone benches resided. I find the nearest one and I sit down, and immediately lower head and hug myself, eyes tightly closed, as I continue to fight tears.

This was my tenth job in a year, and just the like the rest, was no longer in my grasp. Wherever I worked, I just couldn't stay there. There was always a problem, always an angry boss, always an angry monster. It wasn't FAIR! It---

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt something, or someone gently nudge my shoulder. I brought my head up to see who or what it was. I don't know why, for a split stupid second, thought that it was my little brother. Instead, I see a monster, and a huge one at that. The first thing that came to my mind was if there was any way I could get a break and just be ALONE! I WANT TO BE ALONE, ALONE, ALONE!!! I began to shake and grit my teeth.

“My child, please forgive me for this unexpected encounter, but you seem so troubled.”

And then the tears finally break free.

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

Five years ago, the world spun on it’s heels, when the Sound of Emergence was heard around the world, and we received our first monster sighting. Like a river, they poured out of Mount Ebott, spearheaded by a small child, a boy of only 7 years of age, protected by giant monsters that brought pure fear into the hearts of the residence of Ebott town. Almost immediately the government arrived, and things went downhill from there. There was panic, too many people wanted these creatures dead or tested on. Some were curious as to WHAT they were, and other thought they were a precursor to the end of humanity. 

Humans lost their fucking minds when they realized these things were able to speak English, and form full, logical sentences and were intelligent (for the most part and by human standards) beings. They communicated with Ebott Law Enforcements and begged to be heard as to why they were ‘back’. Apparently they used to inhabit the earth with humans, until we went to war with them. Of course this happened THOUSANDS of years ago, and brought sudden rage from religious groups, but the fact that they EXIST at all was reason enough for people to believe them at first.

For security measures, monsters were once again asked to return into the mountain as their leaders, Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr were taken to speak with the U.N., under extremely heavy guard as they pleaded for monster freedom. The small boy, named Frisk also went. A child, while extremely charismatic, was a child nonetheless and was taken away from the monsters. One of the leaders, Toriel, was extremely distraught about the issue, but continue to speak alongside Asgore, until they reached a temporary compromise and were given a small plot of land in exchange for more information about monsters.

The first year, the monsters stayed in the land provided to them, but had no choice but to stand by and let researchers enter their home in the underground, extracting jewels and gold, as well as an immense amount of monster resources to closely examine. They also asked for monster dust, much to the anger of the monsters, but still, they relented. They were on the news every single day, and the talk of the entire world.

The second year, the most important year, was when reports of the boy, Frisk, ran away from the foster home he was in and snuck in to the land where the monsters resided. Frisk, who had been medically and physically examined to no end, refused leave the monsters side. He asked for monsters to be integrated with humans, and gave a million and one testimonials as to why this must be done. Meanwhile, citizens began to come together and plea for the government to also let this happen 1000 people turned to 1 million, and soon entire countries were siding with this child. If a single human child could trust a monster, let alone it’s entire race, why couldn’t other humans? The child was allowed to stay with the leaders, albeit closely watched. At last, they agreed to let a handful of monsters enter Ebott town.

The beginning of the third year, monsters began to enter Ebott, protected by Law enforcement, and were model citizens. Sure they dealt with numerous death threats and monster racists, but they strived and began to earn the love of the people. Several monsters gained popularity over the internet, namely one called Mettaton, who was a literal ghost in a robot body. Other places were asking for monsters to join their communities, and they did. There new laws placed for both humans and monsters, to ensure there never be any harm done to each race. Each monster had to pass several citizenship tests to their respective country, and give vows to live by the new rules. Ebott cleared out, both Asgore and Toriel had to resign any sort of monarchy, which they gladly did. 

Monsters began to show humanity just how beneficial they were to the humans. Performing inhuman feats, providing new ways to enhance living conditions, and all the GOLD! While all traces of monster currency had been confiscated, they were given a generous amount of human currency, as well as livable dwellings and the freedom to apply for normal human jobs. Things were looking good for the monsters.

Of course, the speed of which the monster gain citizenship caused major outcries to immigrant and refugee issues, as to why monsters were being treated better than their own kind, but THAT is another story. Of course, it also concerned monsters, but they had no power over it. To this day, it is STILL an issue.

Over these past two years, the hype about monsters died down. They were integrating fine, the majority of them hanging around Ebott. Monster and human racism still exists, poverty and affluence still exists, and violence still existed, including for monsters. There were some shitty monsters, as there were humans. Things for the most part went back to normal. The world continued to fucking suck, especially for me…

My name is Juliette Folsom, and I am the sole provider to my younger brother, Darnell. Our mother died a year ago, and while I have lived on my own for a few years, my brother was only 11 when she left us. It’s been, hard for me, to say the least. Even before my mother’s passing, it was extremely hard for me to keep a job. Now my life revolves around making sure that my little brother is well taken care of, and somehow trying to find my own place in this human and monster world. And right now, as newly jobless individual, it feels like NOTHING could be any worse….


	2. 0 to 100.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, sometimes things just go bad, and then they get worse. Stay determined, Juliette!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> HOLY SMOKES! 10 KUDOS AND OVER 60 HITS??
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> It makes me so so happy to see that, so I wanted to come out with a chapter as soon as I could. Pease forgive any typos or grammatical errors, my only Beta is Microsoft Word, so I hope any mistakes aren't that bad. If so, please let me know! Any constructive criticism, please send my way! Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy!

Five years ago

I loved brushing my mothers hair, it used be my favorite thing to do whenever i visited her.it was always the easiest thing to do, since I didn’t have to worry about hurting my mothers scalp or accidentally pulling her hair. It followed whatever direction i wanted it to go, and i had access to any angle. i decided to braid her hair, and give her a long bang. she loved it when i did that.

It was done in seconds, her hair looked beautiful and glossy. I stood my place in the living room and walked to the kitchen, where my mother was. She was making a nice chicken noodle soup with boiled eggs, and was currently dancing in front of the stove. She then walked to the breakfast table right next to her stove where her partner, Maya sat. "C'mon sugah plum, let's boogie!" She encouraged her lover, but Maya just smiled at her, "It don't matter if they ain't no music, we'll make up own!" She grabbed Maya's hands and brought her up. They danced to no music and were having a blast. I smiled.

After a few spins, my mother seemed to notice me standing in the entrance of the kitchen, and gave me her beautiful, beautiful smile. She hugged Maya, who promptly returned to her seat, and came my way. "Heya, precious! How goes the battle?" I shake my head, smiling as i do, and show her my masterpiece. Her dark drown eyes light up as she accepts the wig from my hands. “Oh baby, it's perfect! You know I love me some braids!" She doesn't wait another moment before putting it on. She has become a pro at that.

"Thank you, baby.", she tells me.

I try to swallow the hard lump in my throat.

Be happy, Juliette.

She grabs my hands and starts dancing, her eyes twinkle with a knowing gleam. "There's room for more in this dance floor. I cringe, trying to free myself from her grasp, "moooom!" I whine like a teenager. She knows I hate to dance. She knows that. She shakes her and doesn’t let me go. She started dancing in a pattern and I had no choice to follow. I stare at her and observe her movements. Her once proud feet that moved the all the confidence in the world, were now delayed, and sloppy, everywhere. She was getting weaker, and that hurt than anything. My mother called me name, and I looked up. "Eyes up here, baby.." She still had that smile on her face. That smile that held so much trust and reassurance, and LOVE. I tried to remember every single crease that adorned her stunning cooper face. The way the afternoon sun made each strand of her faux hair look..... it made her look... angelic.

I wanted to cry right then and there. 

"Juliette, baby, don't you worry your head none. Things will get better. Believe.." Before I could reply, Maya yelled out to my mother, breaking us from our dance. “Wanda, the soup!" Sure enough, the broth was running over the pot and flowing into the fire, creating a loud sizzling noise. My sweet, patient, incredible mother only smiled, gave playful shriek, and pranced to the stove to remedy the situation, and I just stood here, watching her. I prayed she was right.

But sometimes your prayers don’t get answered, I guess...

 

\----------------------------------

 

I felt like a fucking fool, crying in front of some stranger, like some damn toddler that didn’t get what they want. I couldn’t even believe myself. I stand up from the cold bench and shield my face. I begin to back up, ready to just make my escape.

“Oh dear, please don’t go! I just wanted to make sure that you were alright!” The stranger replies, and I stop. I’ve heard that voice before. I look at the stranger to see who exactly they were. It was most definitely a monster, towering at over 7 feet. It, she, guessing by her tone, was completely covered in a soft looking white fur, donning a simple yellow polka-dotted sundress, and black boots. I like her style. Her ruby red eyes held nothing but kindness in them. She greatly resembled a goat. The identity of this monster was a no-brainer It was Toriel fucking Dreemur. She was the only goat woman in existence so it wasn’t hard to figure out. What I DID want to figure out is why, of all times, did she have to find me like this. My shames doubles in strength, and I just want to go home.

She gives me a gentle smile, I don’t smile back.

“ If you do not mind me asking, my child, do you like butterscotch and cinnamon? And do you like it in pie form?”  
Well, THAT was random as ever. I thought that she was going to pry into my business or something, not aske me about pie. I give her a wary look as I nod. She leans down to several brown plastic bags that laid at her feet. She must have just came from a grocery store. She puts her hand inside one the bags and carefully takes out a plastic container that an obvious slice of pie in there. She stretches out her hand, with the container of pie, and holds it my way. She is offering me a Cinnamon, Butterscotch pie. “Please accept this.” She tells me in a reassuring way. I grab the collar of my shirt and wipe my nose, surprisingly growing calmer by the second. I take the few steps to her and take the pie. “Thank you.. You really didn’t need to do this.” I say, as I give her a small smile. This was so kind of her. My brother will love this when I give it to him.

“It’s no problem really, it was my son's, but I want you to have it, okay? I am on my way to pick him up from school, and decided to take the longer path in order to get some much needed air.” She lifts her head up and takes a deep breath. It makes me glad to know I’m not the only one who enjoys taking a breather. Life in Ebott is more on the fast lane, so half the people walking around here are so obsessed with trying to get things done, that they don’t take a moment to see the beauty around them. It’s sad, really. Toriel look back down to me and extends her hand. “I am Toriel Dreemurr, it is such a pleasure to meet you, my child.” If this were another monster, I would have definitely have been weirded out by the fact that she kept calling me her child, but seeing how she is in interview and discussions, I know this is just how she spoke. She even called the President of Russia ‘her child’. I shake her hand and nod my head.

“I’m Juliette. I know who you are, and likewise.” 

“I would hope you know who I am, my child. I plan to make myself known by as many humans as possible. We monsters still have a very long way to go before we experience true freedom.” She was so confidence in the way she spoke. This was her passion, as well as her responsibility and she took it very seriously. She knelt down and to grab her bags and took them to the bench you were previously sitting on. She sat, and lowered her bags once again to her feet before patting the empty space on the bench, while glancing at me. She wanted me to sit with her. I did. We twisted our bodies a bit so that we were facing each other. 

“There are things in life we cannot change, as well as things that we cannot hide. You my child, have held onto a lot of things you should not keep hidden. I can see it in your eyes and in your soul. You may not know me, and vice versa, but you must stay determined, dear Juliette. Would you like to talk about it?” She reached into my lap, and grabbed my hands again, holding them tightly, trying to comfort me. She sure was a touchy person, I thought. Honestly, I have never felt so much support from someone in a long time, ever since my mother died, and Maya became mentally unstable to even care for herself. It feels so alien, and not right..

I stay quiet for moment, looking for a way to tell her to KINDLY tell her to take a hike, that I couldn’t honestly just trust a stranger like her to hear my sob story, when the ringtone of her phone scares me shitless. I regain my composure as Toriel releases my hands and fishes into one of her bags, pulling out her cell phone. I take a quick glimpse of her phone before she put it up to her ear, the screen says: My Sweet Frisk. Her son, calling her during school hours? Well, that’s not exactly…

Hold on…

No…

I quickly fish my phone out of my pocket and glance at the time displayed on the phone. shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. I don’t even give Toriel so much as a goodbye, before I jump out of my place on the bench and begin to full on sprint my way out of the park. In the back of my mind, I hear Toriel’s confused and panicked voice as it fades due to the distance I am putting between us. School has been out for about 15 minutes. How long was I in this blasted park??? MY shift was close to over, when that fucking MONSTER got me fired. UGHH!! I couldn’t be late, I COULDN’T BE LATE. This was my last straw and if I didn’t get to that school in 20 minutes, that was it. I had to make it, I don’t care what happens, except for that. I am running past monsters and humans aplenty. I almost thank my ‘special’ classes for my endurance, but I thank my hyperventilation and adrenaline instead. I feel insane.

I just keep running. I am thankful that I know this town like the back of my hand, so I cut through streets, alleyways and lawns, making a beeline straight for the school. I must look like I stole something, I swear, running like. I lost my breath maybe about two minutes into the sprint, and I’m gasping for any amount of air, but I cannot stop. Just a few more blocks. Just a bit more. I make a turn on a street into an alleyway, and was rewarded with the sight of the school just three alleyways away, I had ten minutes. I was GOING TO MAKE IT! I lessen to a jog and continue on my way, regaining my breath and wiping my sweaty face, with equally sweaty hands, feeling awesome, if icky. Just as I step into the second alley away from the school, a group of people, seemingly coming out of nowhere, run into the same alley from the opposite side, the direction I am heading. Three adults, and three kids, making their way toward me, and as they do, I get a picture of what is happening before me, literally, The adults were CHASING the three kids. The fuck? I stop my jogging and stand as the kids nearly hurl themselves on me, each one with a panicked look on their face. All three began scream pleas at me, and I just stand there in utter confusion with a healthy dose of anxiety. Two of the children were obviously monster, one was human. The adults, three men in their early twenties or so, stop their chase and stand a few feet away from us, scoffing and sneering.

“What the? What is going on here??” I ask, bewildered and loud amongst the children’s screams.

“PLEASE!” The human boy, definitely preteen, locked eyes with me. “These guys are trying to hurt us for NO REASON, please help us!!!” He turns and stares at them. “JUST LEAVE US ALONE!”

One of the guys steps forward, his voice is sweet, sickeningly sweet. “Leave that poor lady alone. Don’t get other people involved in things that aren’t their business. You got balls on ya’, don’tcha kid? Let them bitches fall and show me how strong you really are!” They were coming closer, much to the fear of the kids. Another preteen, an armless yellow Dinosaur kids spoke up with a quivering voice. “How many times we gotta t-tell ya, yo. Frisk don’t fight, and he don’t got no magic, so leave him alone, yo!” The other one, a monster puppy, only whimpered and hugged me close, much to my discomfort. Alright, this was not going to happen on my watch.

“Hey!” I put on a voice of authority, and harden my face. “ What is happening here? Why are you running after these kids? You know how bad that looks? You’re freaking grown men!” I hoped that what I said was the right thing to say and it, of course, was not,

“How about you shut your fucking mouth up, bitch? Walk the fuck away and give these freaks to us.” Oh lord, how my anger suddenly spiked. They honestly don’t know who they are calling a bitch. After the day I had, I was more than ready to let these assholes know what’s up. I stand my ground. These guys are obviously trying to hurt these kids for some reason, but only idiots try to abuse anyone in my presence. I DIDN’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

“Look,” I grit out of my now clenched teeth. “YOU THREE need to walk away, these are kids, and I will be damned if you try to hurt them. You sick inbreds need to get away from us, before I call the damn police! I’m NOT playin’ with y’all!” I threaten them, looking all three of them in the eye. They were the absolute definition of punks, with a healthy coating of fuckboi. There was no way in hell I was going to show any sign of backing down. These jokers don’t know me. “I have somewhere to go, so PLEASE. Leave.”

The beefier of the three, obviously the leader and the asshole that spoke earlier, began walking up to me. I steeled myself, yanking the collar of each kid and harshly pulling them behind me, away from him as he approached. My heart was beating like crazy. It’s also a bad time to say that I am about 4 feet 11, right? So this guys towered over me like a skyscraper. I scowled up at him. I clenched my fists a few times before grabbing my phone that I had returned my pocket when I ran. He laughed, cruelly. I knew right then and there, that we were going to fight. FUCK.

“We don’t got time for playing with little black bitches like you, so do yourself a favor, take your little ass outta here, and DON’T tempt me, I’ll fucking beat that ass...” He looked like a goddamn demon right then and there, even though I was the one that was a second way from breathing fire. He gave me a second long look over and licked his lips, “maybe lick it too.” Welp. Goodbye, my sense of restraint! Send me a postcard!

I clock him on the left side of his jaw, with my right fist. My punch throws him off balance but he doesn’t fall. The other two run toward me. FUCKKKKKK~~! I hear the kids behinds begin to run off, but one of the three assholes shouts to the other to get the ‘fucking’ kids. Oh hell no. I turn last minute to the asshole about to give chase to the kids, and I chuck my phone at him. By a miracle and probably all of the luck of the universe, the baseball gods must have been shining down on me for some reason, because the phone makes perfect contact with his head, makes a nasty crack sound, and the guy falls while running, and gruesomely slides on the alley floor a few inches but stopping, knocked the fuck out on the floor. I gasp, not believing my luck. That was a mistake, because immediately after, an extreme hard punch, delivered by an extremely huge hand, makes perfect contact wit my face and I fall. Hard.

I just about barely register the pain in my face and the just added scrapes on my arms, before a leg kicks me on my ribs, and promptly does it again and again.. I try to curl up, but Mr. Asshole that I just punched has recovered and gets on his knees before me and begins fucking wailing on me. It hurts super bad, EVERYWHERE! I try blocking my face. I’m screaming, I think? All I know is that there are two assholes beating up on me, and it hurts. In an attempt to stop some of the ass-beating I was currently taking, I reach up, and with my still-there luck? I poke the FUCK outta Mr. Assholes eye, and he screams, backs off and puts on hand on his eye. Take that you asshole, that bought me some time. I look up at Other Asshole, and raise my legs and begin kicking him back, I put as much force into a kick as I could, and aim for his shin, and it’s a direct hit. He falls onto his knee, and rolls onto his back, holding his shin and groaning loudly. Good. That gave me the time to weakly stand. Thank, God, I’m not on the floor, I’m as good as can be right now. But I ain’t backing down.

FUCK. THESE. GUYS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya next chapter! =)


	3. WHAT. A. DAY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought the day was done? YOU MUSTA THOUGHT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! BOOKMARKS, OH MAN!! Guys, seriously, I am just so happy to see that so many people like this story so far! I thank everyone who has seen, left kudos, and bookmarked this story. =D Please remember that there will be typos and bad grammar, I am trying to fix them, but Word is my beta lol. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I wonder what I’m going to tell Darnell’s teacher.

“Oh! Sorry that I came late even when it was my last warning to not be late. I was too busy being an adult and fighting three men in a alleyway while being fresh out of a job, as well as acting as a vigilante for some snot-nosed kids. Won’t happen again, promise! <3”

That was so stupid.

I glare at the two assholes still on the floor. I wanted nothing more than to beat them both to high heaven, but I HAD TO GO. It seems that they don’t want to fight anymore, since they aren’t making any effort to try and get up; they’re just glaring back, still holding their injuries. I don’t feel any better, my ribs feel so damn bad, a migraine that keeps intensifying, my lips are so swollen, and the scrapes on my elbows and shoulders are begging for relief. I need to ignore this pain, I have to get to Dell, and quick. I give a warning to the two assholes while inching around them, towards the school.

“Next time, watch your fucking mouth, you stupid bitches. And you betta’ not touch those fucking kids again..” 

As I back away from them, I see them stand up and head over to their still knocked out friend. A part of me feels afraid, which subsides my anger marginally. God, what if I seriously hurt that guy, what if he is dead?!? It would be my fault, and I would get into serious trouble, and it would affect Darnell. God, why does this shit always to me? I don’t observe them much longer, but I know this will stay on my mind for several days. Why DID they mess with those kids? It would have definitely have been known if there were a couple of harassers here in Ebott. Those kind of people don’t really stick around for long, the retaliation of worried parents and law enforcement always drive them out. Most of the time, at least. You hope you never see them again.

I turn around and fucking haul ass to the school, I sprint past the last few alleyways and suddenly I’m mixed with dozens of people on a sidewalk, all trying to head to their destinations as fast as their foot could let them. It was also bright as fuck, compared to the alleyway. Its surprising as to how this scene is completely different to the alley way, where it was barren, and a prime place to get into fights. I let our a humorless chuckle. Get. To. The. School. I cross the busy street with ease, thanks to the apparent gridlock that always happens when you only have a two lane street, that’s filled with people trying to pick up their kids to take them home. I head towards the entrance but I never make it inside as I almost run into his teacher, Mrs. Odellen. She takes in my sweaty, exhausted, alley dirt with a bit of blood, face. She sighs.

“I can’t keep giving you more chances, Jul.” she shakes her head and crosses arms, looking down and closes her eyes. “And I won’t.”

“Mrs. Odellen, I know this look bad. I know my whole situation looks bad. But PLEASE.” I very quietly plead. “I had a run in in which I had to save some kids from men wanting to hurt them. That is why I’m late.” She looks up and fixes a glare at me.

“And this happened at work? You look a mess! Did you SKIP work to save these kids? Where did you find the time for that?”

Fucking shit. If there something that can be said about me, is that I couldn’t lie even if my life depended on it. Once I tell her that I got fired, that’s it for my brother and I. Tears of frustration being to bubble from inside me. I don’t want them to run free, but it’s not helping them. I look up, silently begging them to stay in, and I take a deep breath, and I wish with all my might, that I if I could be granted one favor, id ask to die. “ I got fired.”

“I can’t allow Darnell to live in a place of uncertainty. Jules, it’s not FAIR to him!”

“Please, I can find a job! Me being fired was NOT my fault!”

“Not being at fault isn’t going to put food on the table and a roof over your brothers head!”

“Where is he?”

“Inside”

I scowl as I walk past her and into the building, to my surprise, Darnell was just about to come out. The moment he sees that I am right in front of him, he pushes the door out of his way and jogs to me, giving me an extremely worried look. I forgot for just a moment that I was fucked up from the fight. He takes in every injury and speaks in a panicked voice.

“W-what happened?!?!! You –”

I interrupt him, while putting my arm around his shoulder, not caring about my scrapes. “Don’t worry about it, let’s head home, okay?” he definitely doesn’t think that is a good idea, its written all across his face. He just nods anyways, and walks with me when I began to lead him away from the school. Of course, Mrs. Odellen calmly walks in front of us. “I will get in touch with ETCPS as soon as possible. Don’t forget that. Have a good night. .” 

“See you tomorrow, Mrs. Odellen!” Darnell smiles weakly at his teacher as we continue to walk, once she steps away. I say nothing to her, but I give her a seething glare before taking my attention away from her and put it back to my brother. She could go fuck herself, honestly. She wouldn’t call them, we’ve gone through this song and dance plenty of times. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened to you? You look like you need to go to a hospital!” 

“Maybe I do.”

He turn his head to look at me, and I do the same to him. He is literally just about an inch shorter than I am, reminding once again to sarcastically thank m mother’s parents for giving me my very short figure. He gives me a bored look after a few seconds of observation. “You aren’t to get any of these wounds checked, are you?” 

I grin widely a him, knowing that he knew what I was going to respond with. Thank God for him. “Hell no!”

 

_________________________________

 

After walking for several minutes we make it to our home. Or, at least our home for now. A giant brick building with a rusted metal door, and sullen dark, outdated windows. Terribly cliché for the person down on their luck. Ugh. I enter the building and lead my brother to our apartment, a one bedroom home, with no much inside. I unlock the door and enter, leaving my brother to lock it once again, and head straight towards the bathroom to take a much needed shower. I discard my dirty clothes into a corner of the fairly empty bathroom and turn the shower head on. The moment the noise of the rapidly falling water began to pound the bottom of the tub, I cover my face with both of my hands and begin to cry.

What in the FUCK was today!?!? WHAT THE HELL!!! I lose my job, look like a fool in from of celebrities, get into a fight, and get threatened once again to have my brother taken away from me. What am I going to do? Why did I deserve this? WHEN WILL THIS END, GOD???? I just want to scream, and let my voice vibrate the walls but I wouldn’t dare. I get enough complaints from the idiot neighbors. I also don’t want Darnell to hear, he fucking witnesses enough.

I begin to hiccup and let my voice rise to about the sound of a whisper and begin to whimper and whine, sobbing. I shakily enter the tub and immediately sat down, letting the water cascade all around me. The water is thankfully hot, and the steam warms the room right up. I open my eyes and look down, watching the blood and dirt from my body seep flow right into the hole of the tub, and take deep breaths. After a couple of deep breaths, I begin to calm myself down. I need to get my head out of where it is, and focus on job searching once again. Hopefully, just hopefully, I can find something tonight. I stand and begin to wash myself off, before the water gets cold which will result in Darnell having to take a cold shower. Once I turn off the water, I step out of the tub, and take few steps towards the door. I open it up a peep, and was immediately rewarded with the delicious smell of chicken alfredo fettuccini being made. Thank God for my little brother. I call out to him to get me a towel and some clothes. I get a big ‘UGHHH’, before I hear him walk towards my room to get the things I asked for. I am given the items and promptly put them on, before fully opening up the bathroom door and walking to the dining room table, where my brother currently sits, a bowl of pasta in front of him, and another one in front of an empty chair. I smile and sit down, so very ready to enjoy my dinner.

Not much is said, other than my brother asking me once again what happened to me, which I once again deflect successfully. The silence is not uncomfortable as we both prefer to stuff our faces than to talk, when we could be eating. We enjoy our meal, and I thank him, before picking up both his empty bowl and mine before heading to our tiny kitchen to clean up. It was only fair. He heads to his room to do whatever it is he does there. It takes only a few moments to get it done, and I head out the kitchen towards my own bed, which was currently the living room couch. I promptly lay down on the sofa, thankfully being short meant I could lay comfortably without having to bend my knees. I go to grab my phone before realizing, that I never went to grab it before leaving the fight. SHIT! I also realize that the pie Toriel had given to me was also abandoned. Double shit! I really wanted to give that to Darnell…

I hear Darnell open the door to his room and head towards the shower. I take that time to get me some shut eye. With all the shit I went through today, I knock out the moment I close my eyes.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!!

“HUMAN! OH, HUMAN!!”

My eyes tear open and I bolt out of the living room couch, heart thumping like crazy. Panicked, I turn towards to the door, which was currently being knocked on rather hard, followed by giggling. I felt myself lock up in fear. What in the FUCK was that? I jump again when I hear Darnell’s door open, I turn my head to see Darnell standing in the threshold of his room, in PJ’s and sleepily rubbing one of his eyes. The apartment was completely black, signaling that whoever this was, is knocking at our door in the dead of night, and that NEVER happens. Red flags were popping up in my head 

“Sis, what is that?”

Despite the fact that Darnell had said it in a hushed tone, the person at the door replied tp him. 

“WHY THAT THING WOULD HAPPEN TO BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! I AM HERE FOR YOUR MOTHER, I MUST THANK HER!”

I stare at the door, dumbfounded, thank me??? This doesn’t sound right. I look to Darnell, and I make a motion to head back to his room, and another gesture to lock the door. He disappears back to his room immediately and I hear him lock his door. I move to the kitchen, opening the drawer and grabbing the biggest knife I had, which was a giant meat clever that belonged to my mother, despite her never actually using and neither did I. I tip toe to the door, and slowly begin to unlock it. I brandish the cleaver and put on a hard face. I wanted to intimidate whoever the fuck was at our door. Hopefully nothing would come from this, and he could leave the moment he thanked me??, but this could go south in a second. I wanted to show him either way that I wasn’t be messed with. In the back of my mind, I berated myself, telling myself that this was why I didn’t have friends.

“HAPPY NIGHT, HUMAN!”

I stare at the guy at my…. No wait this was a monster, and a HUGE one at that! He was easily over seven feet, and a… skeleton? Definitely a skeleton, and an incredibly intimidating one at that. I look at him, and I’m afraid. I say nothing as I quickly breath in and out and stare up at him with bugged out eyes, meeting his dark eye sockets that held nothing but darkness. He only smiles? down at me and continues to speak in his incredibly awaken voice:

“AH! BROWN HUMAN, I BID THEE HELLO!!! AS I TOLD THE OTHER, SMALLER HUMAN IN YOUR ABODE, I WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR HELPING OUR LITTLE HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I BRING MY YOU TWO GIFTS: MYSELF, AND SPAGHETTI!!”

I simply couldn’t reply. Obviously, monsters existed. There had been talk of skeletons before but I’m pretty sure my mind, half-asleep and half panicking, is making me just stand there. Spaghetti? I couldn’t be more confused. He didn’t seem to have anything on him, from what I can see. He was all alone, wearing some sort of chest armor and black, what was that, short shorts? He had red knee high boots that matches his enormous gloves and cape?

Was I dreaming?

“HUMAN!” The skeleton suddenly yells and comes up in front of me and tries to grab me!! The blood drains from my face, and fear strikes my whole being. I scream as I try to back away from him, and hold the cleaver in both of my fists, in front if me as a feeble attempt to defend myself. While backing up, I trip on SOMETHING, and I’m not left with so much as a second as I fall back, and land hard on my back. The air completely leaves my being as pain suddenly presented itself on my chest. I quickly look at my chest to see why, and if I weren’t too busy being panicked and AFRAID, I would have noticed that I was holding the cleaver the WRONG FUCKING WAY, and to make a long story fucking short, I have said cleaver imbedded in a part of my chest and some of my shoulder. I can’t breathe, I’m hyperventilating and my heart wants to pop of my chest. My mind is going white in fear, and panic, and everything in my being is telling me to pass the fuck out. 

Then, I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! Thanks again, and I'll see you all next chapter! =)


	4. Dear Diary, what the heckers??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliette is up, and she meets herself some new monsters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Bookmarks, and Comments, oh my! Thank you SO much to everyone who has read this. I honestly can't contain my joy whenever I check up on my story and that people really like reading it! Thank you guys! Just to let you know, there will be writing mistakes. I write it all on Microsoft, and if I see no red underlining squiggly lines, I usually think I am in the clear. So please forgive any mistakes there might be along the way. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

First I see a bright light, and then I feel the pain.

“She’s c-coming to!” A feminine voice near me says suddenly, 

Who the hell was that? I try to get up, but the second I try to move, my shoulder and collar bone explode into pain, and I grunt deeply and loud. The pain stills me and I make no move to move. The light is slowly starting to turn to color and take forms as I focus on my surroundings, and the fact that I am almost cocooned in several thick blankets. This wasn’t my living room. Not at all.

Compared to my sparsely furnished living room, that consisted of one couch, a table that held a few photos, a end table with a television on it, and old cracked white walls, this place was quite the opposite. The couch, where I see that I am resting on is a red, leather sectional in front of a flat screen TV, beautifully painted yellow walls, plants hanging in pots from the ceiling, a fireplace off to the side of the living room, curtains in the giant windows and photos in frames hanging EVERYWHERE. That wasn’t even the half of it. My mother’s apartment wasn’t even this furnished, when she was alive and lived in one.

“Guys! Come, she is w-w-waking up!” I hear that voice again, coming from another room. I hear several footsteps and that scares me. How many people were in this house? Apartment? I couldn’t tell, all I know is that this isn’t my home, and I don’t know where my brother is at all. What was going on? And why am I injured? Was I saved from something? I hope so, the thought of being kidnapped would too much to bear if it were true. I just wait for the steps to arrive, there is nothing else I could do. I steel myself.

“HUMAN!” boomed a great, loud voice from the same direction of the other voice.

Annnnnnnnnnnd there are my memories! I’ve looking for your for about a minute now, wb bro….

The skeleton, his gifts? Spaghetti? The c l e a v e r. My wounds! I look down at the blankets, that I’m tightly surrounded by and try to wiggle my body to try see if I could free myself, as well as try to assess any other injuries I may have suffered. Nothing, just the shoulder and soreness.  
“Human, you m-may want to stop that, if you want to l-let it heal.”  
It was a dinosaur, a yellow dinosaur with glasses! Another monster! She was wearing a lab coat, and was short, like me, but a few inches taller. She scuttled to my side, and gave me a nervous smile. I stare at her warily. She had freckles under her eyes, they oddly suited her. She cleared her throat loudly, and then more people enter the room. I’m pretty sure that my eyes bugged out my head as none other than Toriel herself, entered the room. This time, she was wearing a dark purple dress that had white long sleeves, and the golden insignia of the monsters, The Delta Rune, on her chest. She flashed me a great big smile, and I gave her a small one back in return. She wouldn’t kill me, I’m sure. The next person to walk in was yet another Goat monster, yet this one was surprisingly even taller than Toriel, he had to BOW his head just to walk around this place! That must be super uncomfortable, especially with those horns. He had on a pink Hawaiian shirt with teal silhouettes of palm trees all over it, and had on blue Bermuda shorts and no shoes. He still had a crown on his head, which was the dead giveaway that this was Asgore Dreemur. I couldn’t believe it. The two leaders of the entire monster race were right in front of me, with gentle smiles of all things. Behind them I can hear a symphony of shuffling feet, giggles and clothes rustling, which meant that a couple more people were coming as well.

From behind Asgore popped out the head of a child, he looked to be a preteen, guessing from his height. He had a very unique color of skin, it seemed almost YELLOW in this lighting and his hair was styled in a bowl cut; his brown hair was extremely bouncy, and looked smooth. He wore a purple and blue striped sweater with jeans and sneakers. His eyes were closed but he smiled right at me. While I knew straight away that this was the one and only Frisk, ambassador to ALL monsters, I couldn’t help but feel like I had seen him somewhere before. Eh, I chalked it up to all the interviews I had seen of this kid. Another person emerges from behind the tallest goat monster, and it’s Darnell. He runs up to and kneels beside, draping an arm around me, while being mindful if my injury. I am overwhelmed with relief.

“ Sis, you ought to know better ‘bout using that knife. Momma ain’t even use that thing!”, Of course the first things I hear from him are those of a scolding nature. He gets it from me, after all. “How did you even dig that things so deep inside of you!?! You falling takes like a nano-second from how short you are! You stay surprising me.” He shakes his head, but his smile stays. I am so glad that he is okay. If I weren’t swaddled like a mummy, I’d hug him back. I roll my eyes him.

“Dearest Juliette.”

I avert my gaze from Darnell to Toriel, who spoke out, coming to kneel beside Dell, Frisk and Asgore following suit.

“How are you feeling this morning, my child?”

I answer back after a second.

“Um, good. Where am I? And why are you guys here? No offense but I couldn’t more confused if I tried.”  
I once again turn my attention to Dell. “Did you lock the door before leaving the apartment???”

He nodded at me before Toriel began to speak again, “ You are at my home, my child. After you had injured yourself with the knife, you were brought here by Papyrus with your brother in tow. It seems that there was a misunderstanding between you and Papyrus that I wish to clarify. The skeleton who came to see you, wished to thank you for what you had done for us, and wanted to give you a simple hug. But I think you mistook his gesture for something else. That is all. I hope you don’t harbor any ill feelings towards him. Papyrus has a soul of purity and is the most sweetest monster you’ll ever meet.”

Toriel places her arm on Darnell’s arm and gives him a brief glance before returning her eyes toward you again. “ He hopes you can forgive him.”

I think for a moment about it. 

“But what could I have possibly have done for you guys to thank me? The only things I’ve done differently from my routine is get fired and fight some guys that were terrorizing some snot-nosed kids.” I give a small humorless snort.

This time, it’s Frisk who speaks up, ”That is why we want to thank you.” Frisk sounds so proper, like he is giving a speech in front of him. “You saved my friends and I from those guys that wanted to hurt us. We would been in a pretty bad spot, were it not for you. Papyrus was so relieved to know that I was okay, he wanted to thank you personally and as soon as he could!”.

I raise my eyebrows at him in surprise, so that was who he was! Jesus, I saved the Ambassador of all monsters! That was one mystery solved, at least, but now I ask what’s been eating my mind, ” Well, where did Papyrus know where I lived? I never met him, that’s the part I’m still tryna’ find out!”

The yellow dinosaur took this opportunity to speak up, “A-Actually, I can answer that for you.” She reaches into one of her lab coat pockets and pulls out… my phone?? “W-when Frisk and Toriel went to where you saved him, they found a l-lot of random objects on the floor, including your phone and the slice of B-scotch pie that Tori had given to you. We unlocked it, hoping that maybe it was either yours or one of t-the jerks that tried to hurt Frisk and his friends. We were glad to know that it belonged to you but eh, we didn’t know where you lived s-s-so we kinda ehm, went through a f-few of your apps to find your address?” She gave me a sheepish smile, sweat on her forehead.

“But that is all we did, Promise!” Frisk suddenly speaks up, “ Once we found your address on a delivery app you have, Papyrus took it upon himself to go thank you instead of waiting in the morning, where we all were going to arrive to your door and thank you ourselves. Even his brother tried to stop him, but he went anyways. The rest is history, and Papyrus feels really, REALLY, bad about making you hurt yourself. He has been crying non-stop and made even more pasta to give you. Can you forgive him? “ Frisk then proceeded to give me a mac-n-cheese smile and flaunt his versions of puppy dog eyes. This kid really wanted me to forgive the skeleton guy, who, I haven’t even seen since getting up.

Dell tightens his hold on me, to get my attention, “Papyrus is actually super cool, sis. He has like a hundred actions figures and a pretty sweet car. I like him! I think you’ll like him too, he also plays videogames! Whaddya say?” Him too!?!

 

At this time Asgore takes a step closer to us and clears his throat, grabbing all of our attention.

“Young Juliette, while I do extend the greatest gratitude for rescuing my son and his friends, I must also implore you to consider forgiving young Papyrus. He has been nothing but a blessing as our mascot, winning the love of the humans and most importantly, showing the kindness and positive energy that we all aspire to have. He was a part of my Royal Guard once, you know.” He winked at me. 

I just shrug, Eh, what the hell, I’m not dead, my brother is alright, and they’re healing me. It was a misunderstanding, plus if I get another testimonial for Papyrus, I’ll lose my head. He sounds like a pretty cool dude, what’s the worst that can happen by forgiving him?

“Alright, alright I ‘ll forgive Papyrus-“

“DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT, HUMAN!?!?!?!?!?!?”

The voice booms from right next to my ear, and I just about lose my skin in fear, my heart goes 0 to 100, and I shriek as the skeleton stands straight up from behind the couch? And lifts me up! He holds me extremely tight against his chest in a bony bear hug, and rocks me from side to side, in quick, jerky movements. I try my damndest to calm my fast beating heart.

“NYO-HOH! OH HUMAN, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER FORGIVE ME, BUT I WAS WRONG!! BY WINNING OVER YOUR FORGIVENESS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM FEELING MUCH BETTER NOW!!! AND I HAVE SOO MUCH SPAGHETTI TO GIVE YOU!! AND I HOPE I CAN BE YOUR FRIEND!?!? JUST DON’T TRY TO HIT ON ME, OKAY?? WINK, WINK”

WHAT?!??

“Also,” Asgore intervenes, “..you did just mention that you were in need of a place for employment, yes? If you have no qualms about it, I can most definitely employ you at my business, as a thank you for helping Frisk.”

DOUBLE WHAT!!??!!

“YEAH PUNK, YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY DO IT!! EVEN THOUGH I DON’T KNOW YOU YET!”

WHO WAS THAT?!?!?!?!?

“By the way, I’m Undyne!! I know your little punky brother from school! Also—”

“PLEASE!!!” I shout, quieting the room. “Let me down!” I glare up at Papyrus, waiting.

“YES, OF COURSE BROWN HUMAN!”

He gently puts me down, and as he lets me go, the blankets slowly unravel and I become free. I take a moment to breath before deciding to see what kind of shape I am in. I see that I am still dressed in my clothes from when I was last at home, thankfully. I glance at my should to see it all dressed up in gauze and clean, which I am thankful for. I look up and to my exasperation, notice how everyone is more taller than I am, and my self consciousness comes back from it’s short lived vacation. I glance at the new monster that had joined us. She was a few inches taller than Papyrus and had blue skin! I still can’t believe just how many kinds of monsters there are! She had thick, beautiful long hair that was about as red as blood, and shinier than I’ve seen most hair. She had a menacing huge smile, with sharp, jagged teeth, that were perfectly uniform in her mouth, she had on regular human clothes that easily showed off her gills? on her neck. She’s def a mermaid monster. I think. Even though she is smiling, I can see her eye piercing yellow eyes are not as happy as her smile, as they train on me.

“It’s nice to meet you all, really. You guys are very important people, and we thank ya’ kindly for helping us and all, but you don’t have to do this, Mr. Asgore. I never expected anything from saving the kids. I just did what was right. I’ll find somewhere to work that actually needs more staff, but I thank you for your offer.“ Honestly, I just want to go home. My couch is calling me, and all of these interactions are tiring me out.

“Nonsense! I need more people wringing out orders, and I’ll give you paid time off for your human holidays as well as if you ever need to go to young Darnell, should he need you.”

I give him a worried look, unsure. “Are you SURE, Mr. Asgore?”

He grins and nods his head. “I am incredibly sure. I can assure you, young Juliette, that you will find working with my staff and I to be, very….. Lit!”

I hear a collection of groans for all the other occupants from this room, which I don’t why, as I laugh. I thought it was super funny and endearing. This helps calm my indecisiveness, but I still can’t help but worry. I could completely blow this chance up. But I have no other choice, the incentives sound nice enough, and I NEED income. This isn’t just about me. I take a deep breath, and face Asgore’s direction and hold my hand out for him to shake.

“Alright. Thank you so much, Mr. Asgore!”

He grins widely, while taking my hand over his own and shakes it. Damn, those are some soft, furry hands, man. They completely overtake my hand, but his hold is gentle. 

“You can just call me Asgore, and welcome to Asgore’s Flowers and Landscaping!”

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, guys!
> 
> Just wanted to ask, do you guys like that this is all in Juliette's POV so far? Would you prefer if I put other character's POV in this?
> 
> I am super open to ideas, let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time! =)

**Author's Note:**

> I will update when I can! Please let me know what you think. Thanks again! =)


End file.
